Savage Opress
Savage Opress was a Dathomirian Nightbrother who was the brother of Darth Maul. Bio Personality During his time living with the Nightbrothers, Savage Opress was a reserved but brave warrior who protected his brother, Feral, at all costs. However, after being transformed, he became an aggressive, dispassionate, brutal, destructive, and cruel practitioner of the dark side of the Force, who did not hesitate to kill his own brother and other innocents for the cause. Savage was very strong-willed, being able to defeat the mental manipulation of the Nightsisters and turn against both Asajj Ventress and Dooku. Nonetheless, he still showed great loyalty to those whom he felt deserved it, such as his brothers and Mother Talzin. While his brother, Maul, was a deliberate and planning person, who always considered the possible consequences of his actions, Savage was hot-headed and only sought to carry out the orders of Dooku, and later Maul. He would destroy everyone and everything in his path, not considering the consequences, like he did with King Katuunko. After uniting with Maul, however, he became more level-headed but was still not able to control his passion, which caused him strife with his brother. Although Opress did not always agree with Maul, and once challenged him to a duel, the two brothers genuinely cared about each other, as shown by Maul's remorse upon Savage's death and when Savage believed that he had let his brother and master down and been an unworthy apprentice. Powers and abilities Even before his transformation, Savage Opress was a formidable opponent, being familiar and proficient with the use of the weapons in the Nightbrother village. He was also a gifted hand-to-hand combatant, being able to fight nearly on par with Asajj Ventress. He was strong enough to smash stone with his bare hands.[11] After his transformation, Opress became even more lethal. He used his pike in combination with hand to hand combat knowledge to become a dangerous opponent, and even more, due to the transformation of Mother Talzin, which gave him inhuman strength, agility, and endurance. Most blows barely bothered him and he was agile enough to keep up with even Darth Sidious, albeit only temporarily. He was capable of choking people to death with only one hand, as shown when he murdered Feral. Opress retained his skill for unarmed combat after his transformation. When deprived of his lightsaber, he could defend himself against Embo and fight him with his bare fists, which were able to put large dents into the Kyuzo's large metal hat/shield; he even slammed his knee into Embo's chest. Opress proved to be a powerful, albeit slightly clumsy, lightsaber duelist. His combat style had little to none technique, only using extreme raw power to hammer away at the enemy. After further training, Opress proved adept enough to take on two lightsaber duelists at once, as seen when Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi confronted him down on Toydaria and Darth Tyranus' ship. He was also able to effectively fight side-by-side with Ventress, a highly accomplished dual-blade duelist. Due to his juggernaut-like strength, he managed to disarm Tyranus, the most renowned Form II practitioner of his time. Over time, Opress' skill would grow, though still based on brute strength and physical force. It was, nonetheless, an improvement.Once he had joined Maul, he defeated Jedi Council member Kenobi, disarming him with an upper cut of only one activated blade, although it was partly due to Kenobi being off-guard at the time. Opress was an incredibly fast learner, able to overwhelm another Councilor, Plo Koon to the point of rendering him helpless before Skywalker and Kenobi intervened on their starfighters. He even became lethal enough to slay a third Councilor, Adi Gallia, in a duel after less than a year of training. When fighting against Darth Sidious, he used one blade as a poleaxe in the same manner he had killed Halsey and, when that failed, activated the other blade to block an attack by Sidious. This would suggest some form of creativity on his part. However, Opress was still not nearly as skilled as his far more disciplined and experienced brother, as Maul was able to swiftly take him down faster than Tyranus could in their spars. Nor could he have a hope against the near-unstoppable Sidious. Opress fought encouragingly hard alongside Maul and was even able to throw Sidious off the balcony, proving to be a difficult challenge for the Dark Lord. But when separated from his brother, his immense strength and overwhelming brutality proved to be no match for Sidious's flawlessly cunning swordsmanship. Sidious toyed with Opress for less than a minute before killing him. Opress was powerful in the Force, thanks to his transformation by the Nightsisters. He displayed deadly proficiency with Force Choke, which he used to kill King Katuunko; he could even use Force Grip on two targets at once. While surrounded by battle droids, he was able to use the Force Shockwave power instinctively. He was also known to use a powerful Force slam. Additionally, Opress was skilled in the use of the Saber Throw, decapitating the leadership with a single stroke. Although less skilled than Maul with a lightsaber, he was stronger than his brother in the Force. Unfortunately, Opress' powers had neither the time nor the chance to fully develop. Not only was he unable to resist or counter Tyranus' Force lightning, but his defenses were useless against Sidious' telekinetic power. Thus he never lived long enough to reach his full potential. Equipment Savage wielded a specially created pike, with which he could defeat opponents like clone troopers easily. Later he constructed his lightsaber. He used it in many battles, like at Cybloc Station, on Florrum, and while dueling Sidious, in which fight he lost his life. He also wore a specially designed combat armor, which gave him protection against blasters, acid rain on Lotho Minor, Junkers, and other threats. It was created by Mother Talzin, just like his pike. Trivia *Savage Opress will become Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series). *Savage Opress will become Team Griffin/Eeveelution's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series). *Savage Opress will become Team Chugger and The League of Ed-venturers' enemy in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) Gallery Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Apprentices Category:Sith Lords Category:Brothers Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Jerks Category:Sadistic Characters Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Terroists Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Thugs Category:Form I Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Zarbraks Category:Aliens Category:Axemen